Multimode analytical instruments, also referred to as multimode readers, are apparatus that can perform multiple analytical assays in a single instrument. Standard multimode readers, used within the life science industry, can measure the most common types of assays (i.e., applications, such as fluorescence, luminescence, and absorbance) in a single instrument. The use of a single instrument to perform these assays is advantageous over using multiple dedicated instruments to perform the same measurements. This lies in the fact that a multimode reader can provide ease of use, a better price performance ratio, and require less bench top area than multiple instruments.
Multimode readers having a certain level of modularity are known. Further information on these instruments can be found in US Patent Application Nos. 2005/0012929; 2005/0105080; and US 2003/0048447, for example.
Generally, these instruments have built-in general purpose (i.e., white) light sources, such as halogen lamps and xenon flash lamps, and general purpose detectors such as photomultiplier tubes (PMTs) and silicon photodiodes. Also, in these instruments, optical filters have been mounted into wheels or slides, and application specific beamsplitters have been installed into slides, or into revolver like mechanisms.
However, with the above described instrumentation, performing a specific application means, from the hardware point of view, accessing a multitude of driven stages, at runtime, for selecting the correct combination and adjustment of filters, beamsplitters, apertures, and lightguides, for example. In these devices, enabling new applications of a given technology requires retrofitting specific optical filters and beamsplitters. Further, new configurations demand the correct definition for the new filters within the instrument control software.
Moreover, a multimode reader should ideally be capable of implementing a multitude of different applications and detection techniques and be expected to come close to the performance of dedicated instruments, while minimizing costs without excessively making comprises to any detection modality.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved and more efficient multimode reader instrument. There is also a need for a multimode reader instrument that can change applications and have the identification of the programmed parameters for the new application be performed automatically. There is also a need for a multimode reader instrument that can be easily upgraded for new types of applications. There is also a need for a multimode reader instrument capable of implementing detection techniques at an enhanced level of performance that approaches the level of performance of dedicated instruments. As one example there is a need for a multimode reader instrument capable of implementing luminescence detection techniques at an enhanced level of performance approaching that afforded by dedicated luminometers.